This Means War Drop Dead Diva Style
by tvmoviesparks88
Summary: This fanfic is in the style of the film "This Means War" starring Chris about two guys dating the same girl they are best friends/secrete agents, Drop Dead Diva land let Grayson and Owen date Jane at the same time without both guys knowing, Jane is caught a rock hard place, the only way she might choose is to have a sex tie breaker
1. Chapter 1

This Means Wars- Drop Dead Diva Style

_This fanfic is in the style of the film "This Means War" starring Chris about two guys dating the same girl they are best friends/secrete agents, After thinking and the impending closure of recent fanfic of "The Test of True love." I've decided to twist things make this movie to come to life in the Drop Dead Diva land let Grayson and Owen date Jane at the same time without Jane know of course will there be a sex tie breaker well, keep reading to find out. _

**Chapter 1: How it all began**

Everything is fair when it come to love and war, Jane Bingum could that expression to the bank was reflect the past 6 weeks as her life was a roller-coaster when it came to love. She had everything she wants a successful lawyer but she one problem she was in love with two men the only she thought thanks to the advice from her witty assistant, Teri, and best friend, Stacey to date both these guys, now she was alone force to choose between two great guys that she loved, one guy, Grayson she loved for 3 years work, stood by him as a friend and has never notice her till she started dating Owen, a judge who was sweet and was breath of fresh air. She needed time to reflect on past events how things got so messy as started 6 weeks ago.

_Six weeks ago._

Jane walked in her office at Harrison and Parker, uncertain, as what the day had in store for her, she greeted by Teri, hand her a donut and coffee, she said,

"Hey there, Boss."

"Good morning, Teri."

"Grayson, is your office, he wants to speak with you privately."

Jane smiled, "He does,"

"What is that smile about."

"Nothing, Teri, just happy to know Co-worker, wants to see me, hey Teri, go why do take a coffee break."

"Really, it sounds like you are trying to get rid of me, Jane."

"Not at all," Jane lied, "You've been working hard, and you deserve a break, it is my treat." Jane giving Teri 20 bucks. Which Teri, accepted an head out the door,

Jane entered smiled to see Grayson as he started to shut blinds he smirked at her saying, "Good morning, Jane."

Jane helping him shut the blinds, as she reply, "Good morning, Grayson," as soon as the blind was shut Jane and Grayson immediately embrace each other with a passionate kiss, hands all over each breathes in between saying how crazy this was them together sneaking around in the office making between morning and lunch breaks, it was excited, but Jane somewhat her guilty for fooling around like this especially that she was also dating, she surprise that neither man as figure what going after all Owen was a Judge and Grayson was a lawyer it was a matter of time before they both figure it out and she want to hurt either guy but she couldn't help but love being around Grayson so passionate and romantic, as Owen was sweet and intelligent.

Despite her guilt that was not stopping her and Grayson making out in Jane's office as they settling down the couch, Jane made she was looking for anyone coming towards her office, while Grayson was kissing her neck, Jane lean back upside she saw Owen coming towards her office, she immediately pushed Grayson off her as fell on the floor, she told him someone was coming to get dress as coat was off his crooked and dress shirt half unbutton, as Grayson buttoning up, she was fixing herself up saw, that Teri, and Owen were talking, nervous she saw that Grayson fixed up he asked,

"So what about dinner tonight?"

"Umm, let me think about it, talk at lunch okay."

Grayson smirked; he kissed one last time as they pull blinds up, without anyone noticing. Then she and Grayson, walked out of her office, Grayson winked at Jane, as went to his office. As Grayson left, Jane was greeted by Owen and Terri, Owen, with banquet of daisies kissing on the cheek, and said,

"Hello, my counselor, what lovely morning it is?"

"Yes, it is, why thank you for the flowers, they are beautiful,"

Owen said, "Not as beautiful as you are, "

Teri reply, "How sweet, here Jane, I will take those for you, put them in water and a vase."

"Thanks, Teri."

Terri left, as Owen, "I thought I would surprise, I had a lovely dinner with you last night."

"Me too," Jane agreed, also remember how after that she and Grayson went out dancing.

"So, I was wondering, I know, this great club. They have good, music, dancing and comedy, what do you say?"

Thinking to herself is she had anything plan with Grayson, if she should switch then, "Sound great, 7pm."

"7pm it is, till then may lady," Owen kissed her hand as Owen left.

Jane sighed in stressed but dating two guys at same time is not as easy as it looks. Teri returned with the daisies, as she followed Jane into her office, seeking advice she asked, Teri,

"Teri, what do you think about Owen? "

"He is a sweet, I mean he is no Grayson Kent, but he is pretty decent."

"Wait, why would compare him to Grayson."

"Jane, I am idiot, okay, but I know why those blinds were shut. What you and Grayson were doing behind those blinds."

Jane let herself flop on her desk chair, "Great you know, does everyone know?"

"No, and don't think they would care, except for Owen."

"Oh Owen, Teri, Owen, have a great time, together, but Grayson, god I am in big mess, what should I do? I don't know if I can keep this going."

Teri not sure why Jane was complained to be she thought Jane to be lucky to be dating two great guys, "Jane! Get a Grip stop, beating yourself up, guys do this all time, Why not you, you are just exploring your options."

Teri, left, Jane, asking Teri, was no help at all. What she suppose, Work, work will help her keep her occupy till she had lunch with Grayson later.


	2. Chapter 2

This Means War Drop Dead Diva Style Fanfic.

_Thanks for the support of this new fanfic, I got a lot on my plate, got this fanfic, another ddd fanfic sequel and now I've to do a "A save Drop Dead Diva Campaign" The show has been losing ratings/viewers, the more we get the better chance of ddd surviving. Please tell me in your comments/reviews what you like about ddd. Anyways enjoy chapter 2._

_**Chapter 2: Two men one lady.**_

__Grayson was ready to go for strange property settlement case dealing with a brother and sister fighting over the property of "Medieval Mania." Thinking Grayson had this settle pretty quickly as Judge McCall presiding over the case would easily judge in his favor, but Grayson heard the bailiff say,

"All rise for Judge Owen French presiding."

Grayson thought _WTF, _after everyone and then sat back down on Judge Owen's command, Grayson immediately stood back up as said, "Your honor, where is Judge McCall I thought we were inform he would be presiding this case."

Owen didn't admire counselor's complaint "Sorry to disappoint you Counselor…"

"Grayson Kent."

"Thank you, Mr. Kent for introducing for yourself, I am Judge Owen, I prefer to be called, your honor in these proceedings, in regards concerning Judge McCall, he has been call to family duty, so I am here filling for as I been well for my knowledge in medieval and general law, so let proceed Mr. Kent if you wish, to ask about anything else?"

Grayson did not like the new judge's cocky attitude, but after all his was gentleman of the court and reply, "No, your honor , let's proceed, now my client is just asking for the property, of medieval mania, to be owned by both my client and her brother the defendant regards of the deceased father ."

Defendant's lawyer stated," Your honor, what Mr. Kent fail to acknowledge the stipulations in their father's will that only the property would be equally distributed if my defendant, and the plaintiff would do battle in accordance to only medieval law and battle."

Judge Owen asked, "I see I was able to oversee the will, and Mr. Kent I am sorry I cannot order equal divide of the property till the medieval battle is settle."

Grayson added, "This is absurb."

"Sorry, Mr. Kent have to by the wishes of decease."

Then defense added, "Accordance by medieval law, the platffii can't due the women couldn't fight due their standing so she automatically forfeits."

"Objection!" Grayson yelled

"Calm down, Mr. Kent. Assure your client will not forfeit you take her place and fight for her."

"What. Your honor?"

"Do you we have a problem Mr. Kent?"

"No your honor?"

"Good then, Mr. Kent and Defendant will at Medieval mania accordance to medieval law, if Mr. Kent wins the property will be divided equally, if defendant wins he'll sell medieval mania. The fight will take place a week from now court is arend, "Owen bang the gavel and walked away from the bench before Grayson could get a word in stunned he dislike his judge took things away to seriously, as hope Jane would have to go up against a judge like him, but he was to know he could confide to Jane during which by the way, he had to get going to get ready to take Jane out for a lunch picnic. Owen had the same feelings for Grayson, dislike his complaining attitude and wish he was the one fighting him teach him a lesson, but he was happy to know that Jane didn't work with a lawyer like Grayson Kent.

Jane left the courtroom, happy to know at that she had skills when came winning cases, as justice prevail for her client get 2.1 million in damages after her client's husband suffer memory lost after he suffer car accident from a truck driver of major company that made it's drivers do overnight shifts. Jane so happy she was even more thrilled to see Grayson with a picnic basket as it was lunch time moved by the gesture she kissed him softly after parting lips, Grayson said,

"Ready my lady,"

Jane about to answer him her phone vibrate it was a text from Owen saying

_Bad day at work, happy to know my day will end better with you my side will see you tonight for dinner, love Owen. _

Jane quickly text back with Grayson not noticing, _sorry to hear that, will see you soon, love Jane._

Grayson curious who was capturing her attention on the phone he asked, "Who is that?"

Jane hated to lied to Grayson but she want to cause drama so she answered "Teri, she complaining when I will be return from lunch. Sometimes I feel like she is the boss of me sometimes."

"Well, you got to show who is boss, I know just what to do, lets head and have your lunch picnic, turn off your cell phones and have no interruptions." Grayson smiled

Jane agreed, "Sounds great." Turning off her phone, putting in her purse and took Grayson 's arm as they walked together to have their peaceful and romantic picnic.


	3. Chapter 3

Drop Dead Diva- This Means War

**Chapter 3: Namedropping**

Jane and Grayson were the park eating their lunch as Grayson try to make up for it right now as he knew would have to work late because of Judge French's ridiculous obsession for medieval law. So Grayson made up for it Jane by celebrating her victory, by messaging her shoulders. Jane feeling relax as Grayson's hand were caressing her shoulders, so was so lucky to have great man like Grayson taking care of her, she would have never believe her and Grayson would be dating and for two months. After the message, Grayson faced her kissed her softly, Jane kissed him back as she couldn't help she could something was bothering him as she asked,

"Okay, Grayson Kent, tell what nagging you."

"Just this case to be more be specific this judge is being a pain my ass, he is seriously taking this medieval law way too seriously."

"What do you mean how seriously?"

"Seriously enough, I have brush up on my medieval and fight the defendant and beat him so my client can win."

Jane stunned, thinking this judge was nuts and taking things way to seriously, but she thought she would help Grayson out, by getting his Judge recused, so she hinted to Grayson, "Well, Grayson if you asked me this judge might be out of his mind of bordem with all the others cases he needs to use this case as fun way to pass the time, get a hoot. "

"So you think he is stalling anyway."

"Yeah, so who is this judge anyway, maybe I will try to stay clear of him."

"French, Owen French."

"What no, "

"No, what have you heard of him."

"Yes,no." Jane stumbling her as her big mouth as possible made things worse. "I mean, heard of him, from Teri, but you do I don't take gossip at face vaule."

"But Jane, you are right this judge is stalling, that snake, I am sorry but, got to go, need to make a petition, to recused this judge, thank you, love you, and happy 2 month anniversary, " as he kissed Jane leaving in tailspin hoping to god Grayson does not namedrop her.

Two hours later, Grayson made his presence known in the Chambers of Judge Owen French who, was about to head out the door to see his girlfriend for dinner, Grayson force his way inside his chambers as he yelled,

"Judge, "

"Counselor, what do I owe this pleasure in seeing at the time I was about to leave?"

"We need to talk about how are you handling this case."

"Well, I wish could give you the time now, to do so, but I in engagement to attend to."

Grayson reply, "What you a medieval convention to attend."

Owen play along with as he chuckled, "Nice one, Mr. Kent, but I have a date with a wonderful woman if you must know."

"How nice, just hope you have the time, read this petition, for your recusal."

"For what," Owen demanded

"For adding your personal pleasure in this case."

Owen was getting really peed off, as he said, "Mr. Kent, I suggest instead of taking the time recusing me I would take the time defending your client, and review the will again as I am by bidding by the request of deceased. "

"Well, my girlfriend and I think you are using this case as game to play and fun with,"

Owen shut the chamber door, walked towards, Grayson, and said, "If your girlfriend was smart she would know not be talking about cases that are not hers."

"Are you calling my girlfriend dumb because she just happens to be one the best lawyer's in the firm I work for."

"Grayson, I would tred lightly, I am not going to recused myself, and I am not going petition for your disbarment of you and your girlfriend, if you discuss about this case, understood,"

"Crystal, ."

Owen smirked as he knew he won this battle as Grayson realized that he has not won the war. Owen left in victory and better yet relief to know at the end of the day he a good girlfriend unlike Mr. Kent's but he didn't his girlfriend was same as his.


	4. Chapter 4

DDD This Means War

Chapter 4: Dinner Nightmares Come True

Jane and Owen sat across from each other enjoy each other company, as they were having dinner, and chatting about their day. Jane inform him, about her winning case which Owen was so pride of her, he lean in across from the table he kissed her said,

"Well not just we celebrating our fantastic win, and our two month anniversary, I know we said, no gifts, but I am a judge and I make a ruling that I give you this."

Jane didn't realize that she was dating Grayson and Owen at the same time, Owen asked her out first, she mainly accepted because she thought Grayson was going to come to terms of them being more than friends, after accept Owen first she was ready to head out the office, when Grayson was standing by her office door, and he asked, "It is too late, to ask for dinner," he smirked at her, she couldn't resist, Jane told him that, "It was never too late, Grayson, but not tonight, I am busy."

She walked towards the door where he stood, she about to walk past him when Grayson stopped her, kissed her, and as the parted lips he whisper, "Tomorrow then."

Hearing the voice of Owen, snapping her back to reality, she had to keep her head in the game, keep focus on her date with Owen, as she said,

"Sorry, Owen but you shouldn't have."

"Don't worry about it, Jane, just open it, I hope you like, it."

She open the wide long jewelry box, to see a diamond bracelet, she gasped it was sparkling and beautiful. The diamonds were so shiny that, tears were coming from her eyes,

Owen smiled as he knew Jane would adore the gift, he asked just in case, "So you like it the gift."

Jane squealed, "Like it, I love it. Can you put it on for me?"

Owen did as he was asked he took the bracelet put it on her, as he touched her wrist, then Owen stroke wrist down held her hand, and told her,

"This has been the best two months of life, Jane, I hope it has been the same for you, "

"It has Owen, "

"Good, I know this may sound crazy, but old fashion, if you have been seeing anyone besides me."

Jane gulp, getting nervous wondering if he knew about her and Grayson, if he did was going to kick Grayson's ass. But she had a relief, and added,

"I want you to know that I take this relationship seriously, as you do, and I want to be exclusive, just you and me no strings attached."

Jane fainted, her heart stopped, Jane's heart literally gave out, as her body fell to the ground Owen, try to give her CPR. Deb's soul came out of Jane's body, as watch the mess unfolds as Owen was giving Jane MOUTH TO MOUTH, without warning BAM! Grayson tackle Owen to the ground, Deb screamed as both men were fighting, Deb screamed "STOP" Grayson and Owen, stop look right at Deb scare as now the know the truth, stunned beyond belief they look each other said nothing till they looked at Deb's soul at the same time yelled,

"CHOOSE!"

Then Jane awoken from her daydream nightmare by the sound of her cell phone ringing, as she looked at Owen as was awaiting an answer, she looked at her phone to see it was Teri, she sighed, looked at Owen and told him, "I am sorry it is Teri, it might be important. Do you mind?"

"Not at all have I just hoped that you return with an answer to my question."

"I will return just give a few minutes; will be in the ladies room." Jane apart then with a kiss to Owen, then rush off to the ladies to call Teri, as she got Teri on the phone as she asked Teri,

"This better be important, what is it, Teri?"

"Believe me, Jane it is important, Grayson is on his way prepare for surprised dinner at your apartment, he is on his way to pick the dinner so beware get you and Owen out of there before he gets there. "

"Oh My Gosh! Thanks Teri, you are a great assistant, gotta go! "Jane hang up the phone, and head out the ladies room, was rushing to get to Owen when she was too late to Owen at the bar and Grayson right beside him as they already started to argue, Owen notice Jane out of the bathroom as he called her name,

"Jane"

Jane face tuned white as her nightmares were coming true, as Jane saw Grayson shocked and anger face looking straight at her when Owen called for her, so just like in her nightmares she did what she always did, fainted and hope to God, she would wake up this be just another nightmare,

As Jane fainted, both Grayson and Owen rushed to Jane's side, as Grayson was on Jane's right side and Owen on her left. Owen, looked at Grayson why he was so concern about his girlfriend he said,

"Mr. Kent, I'm grateful for concern but if you please call 911 for me then you can go."

"I will call 911, but I am not going anywhere?"

"Why not?" Owen asked

Grayson sighed as open his mouth and admitted, "Because Jane is my girlfriend."

Owen stunned and shock in disbelief as Jane was dating a man like Grayson Kent, and Grayson was thinking the same thing, they just hope Jane will wake up to give some answers to their questions.


	5. Chapter 5

Drop Dead Diva This means war

_I apologize for the lateness for this chapter to make up for it is longer and fulfilling I promise_

Chapter 5: El Tango De Jane

Jane was in a ballroom with dance couples dancing as she was just alone standing there as the spotlight was shining on her then suddenly she whip around the dancing as she was pulled into Grayson's arms then was yanked away by Owen now she was in the middle of dance off as the music for _El Tango De Roxanne from Moulin Rouge _Teri as arise from the stage of the ballroom as the spotlight shined on her speaking in hasty raspy tone the following words

_One woman in love with two men, dating them at the same time as first desire arises as one man makes a declaration of love after being friends with her, then passion as the woman comes in intoxicated for another, then suspicion falls as the two men encounter the truth, jealous consumes both men as they now battle for her love as she now as the choose one but who will that one be._

Then Grayson and Owen proceed towards Jane as she back away from them uncertain of whom to dance with it first, Grayson makes his move first, by slowly moving grasping her from behind his hands moves all her body as Jane is getting breathless hearing him sing the following,

_Jane, You don't have to put on that red light, I don't care if it is wrong or right, because I love you so,_

Owen grabs Jane's hands pulls her into his arms spins her as he dips he sings,

_Jane, you don't have to listen to me, hear me as just want you all to myself._

Owen lifts her back up spins her but Grayson stops the spin takes around the dance floor, as he sang

_Don't believes his lies, he thinks you are a prize, but you are more than that. You and me are meant, Jane, please tell you feel the same way._

Owen goes behind Jane sings, _No I love you so, _

Jane pushes both away she sings, _I can't take much more this, as I love you both, I wish this could be simple to choose, who do I choose, the one have always desire or the one that makes me feel so brand new, will this dance ever end, as my heart is now torn in two,_

Then everything went black, as Jane was now in a hospital bed unconscious as Grayson and Owen stand by the door waiting for her to wake as Owen asked,

"I am wondering what going in that head of hers."

Grayson sighed, "Wonder that too, but who knows what she be thinking,"

"Well, the sooner she wakes the sooner will get this matter settled." Owen said

Grayson didn't like how Owen was so eager to have Jane make up mind so quick, "Excuse me, but Jane is hospital don't think she needs time before we gang up on her about this matter."

"Well, I am sorry Mr. Kent, before you pop in and made your appearance I asked to be exclusive with me."

"Sorry, your honor, I've been dating Jane for 2 months, okay, so I did not just pop up."

Owen sighed, "Two months, that weird, that is how Jane and I've been dating."

Grayson sighed, "That is weird, no wondering she has been dating us of both."

"I see, do you think she loves both of us, Mr. Kent."

"Please Owen, we are not the courtroom called me, Grayson. "

"Fine, Grayson, do you think she loves us both that is why she been dating us at the same time."

"That sounds like the only reasonable excuse for me. "

"So what are we going to do about this? She is going to have to choose?" Owen asked

Grayson reply "It is simple, when Jane wakes up and has time to cooperate will ask to choose then we will wait till she make a decision."

Owne chuckled, Grayson said, "What's so funny?"

"You are," Owen reply, "thinking this simple, when it is not, and why do we have to suffer by waiting till she makes a decision when it apparent she loves us both,."

"So what do suggest we do then?" Grayson asked

Owen added, "Well, I think we still coutinue to date Jane at the same time rather waiting when she is ready she will tell us and make the decision by telling one us she loves or…."

"Or what?"

Owen said, "Do I need to spell out?"

Grayson showed disgust as yelled, "No, not doing it, "

"Come on, Grayson think about it, would rather spend time with the woman that you love or sit and wait in torture till she makes a decision."

Grayson sighed as Owen had a point, "Fine, but we need to make some rules."

"Of course rule one no badmouthing the other, let Jane make her own assumptions and let her ask what she want to know about each of us."

"Okay, rule two, no inferences between dates we each get equal amount of time with Jane."

"Fine, Grayson, rule three, we don't tell we tell love her till she make the decision."

Grayson hated that rule but respected so he sighed, and made the last rule "Fine, Owen one last rule, we don't force Jane to do anything she doesn't want to do the freewill is up to her, if kisses you or me, or wants to.. you know that choice is completely up to her alone."

Owen took out his hand said, "We have an agreement then?"

Grayson recluntantly shakes his hand, then Owen said, "Jane must know nothing about us knowing about each other, we need someone who knows Jane to keep her on toes and not figure out what is going on. Who you think Stacey or Teri?"

"I don't know but I will call Teri, she will be able to keep Jane focus, "

"Good, call her, get here over here, I will talk to the doctor to see when Jane will wake up."

Grayson dialed Teri, as she pick up the phone she thought it was Jane, as she said, " Jane, are you alright, get Grayson catch with you, tell me everything."

Grayson sighed disappointed in knowing Teri knew he sighed and said, "It is Grayson. Teri."

"Oh Grayson, I'm ….sorry, "

"Teri, I know everything about me and owen, Jane, I need you to come the hospital, Jane she fainted…"

"Fainted, she is alright, What happen, Grayson?"

"Rather not, talk about it Teri, I just need you here, and I need a favor. How soon can you get over …"

Grayson dial tone as he assumed Teri was on her away, he hang up the phone, as he return back to Jane's hospital room, seeing lying there in bed, motionless, he stroke her hair, kissed her forehead and whisper, "I am sorry, Jane, I love you."

As Grayson walk away as he waited for a nurse stop by and asked, "Are you her husband?"

Grayson Chuckled, "I Wish,"

Nurse sighed, " Oh Well, you must be happy she should be fine and walking up soon, just had a mild panic attack cause by stress so, try your best to make her relax feel comfortable for me okay."

Grayson smiled as he looked at Jane and promise "I will do just that"

Grayson left as he walked away passing Owen giving him a Game on glance as Teri pulled up to the hospital entrance, Owen watch as Grayson filled Teri in on the plan, hope that despite Grayson's loyalty in the he, Judge Owen would win Jane's heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Drop Dead Diva This means War style

Jane awaken to the sound of Teri's voice as she smell the great amora of coffee, Teri greeted her,

"Good morning, boss, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, considering that I felt I got hit by a wrecking ball, Speaking of wrecking, was I caught, Teri, I am busting by Grayson, cause everything is burl to me."

"Not to worry, Jane, you are all clear. Grayson never made it to the restaurant."

"Really, how do you stop him,"

Teri answered, "Doesn't matter, what matter now is you calming down, and forgetting what I said earlier, Jane you got to make a choice and fast before it slaps you in the face."

Jane said, "I know, but Teri, I think I may love them both, is the possible, you god, Now I know what it is like to be the final rose ceremony of "The Bacholette " Teri please help, what should I do."

Teri said, "Listen, I can make this decision for you but I can help, can you background checks on both guys, I can talk to both make an impartial analysis on both guys, but I will not choose for you."

"What about dating them at the same time? Should I keep doing that, should I do admit to both of them what I've been doing?"

Teri suggested, "For Jane, keep things the way that are. And when the time is right when you are about to choose one of them tell them the truth. "

Jane was change and ready to head to out the door, she went to Teri gave her big hug and asked, "Oh Teri, Thank you, you are so wise, I am happy I can trust you with these things, you are more than just a great assistant but a good friend."

Feeling bad Teri, hope that situation with Jane clears up soon, because she hated lying to her boss/friend.

Teri took Jane home to find a concern Stacey sleeping on the couch,

Teri joked, "Well, isn't sleeping beauty ready to be kissed looked at her lips it looks she is dreaming about kissing her prince charming." Then without warning Teri Screamed beside Stacey's right ear,

"Wake up, sleeping beauty!"

Stacey jumped as she was startled to see Teri, but happy to see Jane as went towards her hugging completely ignoring Teri, as she said to Jane.

"Sweetie, finally you are home, must have been a good night with Owen, would like some coffee maybe that can help after long night if you know what I mean."

"Thanks Stacey, but Teri, got some coffee, and I didn't sleep with Owen, was in the hospital, "

"Why, what happen?"

"The doctor said, I had anxiety attack, due to this situation with Owen and Grayson, I haven't sleeping nor eating so, I am taking the day off from everything work, Grayson and Owen. I need to clear my head, think about who I want in my new life."

"I know just what to do, Spa day,"

"Spa day I haven't had spa day since forever."

Stacey said "Then let's get you prepare to take to you heaven as the Spa will certainly feel like it."

Jane said, "Fine , sweetie is it okay I invite Teri, "

Stacey gave Teri a dirty look sighed to be nice for Jane's Sake, "Fine."

Jane she said to Teri, "Please join us, it is the least can I do after taking care of me."

"Sure, do you want to text Owen and Grayson for you, tell me that you are okay, and you'll see separately tomorrow." Teri said

Jane smiled gave Teri, another hug and said, "Yes, You are the best."

Teri added, "That is what they all say."

"Okay, um I will back need a change of clothes. Be right back."

Jane left as Teri, did as she promise Jane, text Grayson and Owen, that Jane is fine, and that she knows nothing about what happen last night, and she will see them separately tomorrow.

Grayson texted back, "Tell Jane they made a date for Sunday, and to keep an eye on what she about him."

Owen texted back, "Tell Jane they made a date for Saturday, and that I missed her."

Owen and Grayson knew what they were doing, they already planned dating schedule for the next 6 weeks at Owen got Saturdays and Thursdays, and Grayson got Fridays and Sundays, they agree to no overnight stays, no weekend getaways, till after she has made her decision or unless she requests herself. They agree not one of them should pop the question or make any big life alternating decisions. So what Owen had plan was indeed going to his best date that will not forget.


	7. Chapter 7

Drop Dead Diva This means war

Chapter 7: Owen's date

It was Saturday night she was happy for the rest of the week since the fainting accident she took some time off as she was at home relaxing get some rest but, for some reason she couldn't sleep as she keep having these nightmares that Grayson and Owen knew everything, and they were forcing her to choose. So she settle for the next best thing did what Jane did was work on crossword puzzles, in her old life she would never do that kind of thing with Grayson, but not she got to do with him every morning she got do it with him when she got to work.

What was more sweet about it she and Grayson would give each other kisses for every correct answer, After finishing her crossword puzzle she decided why not watch an old movie maybe, Gone with the wind or Casablanca and then she took a glance the real Jane's movie collection, she was sure into the classics, she couldn't any movie higher than 2007, which stinks but she saw something that peeked her interest which was "Willa Wonka, Chocolate factory," She remember watch this movie with her dad he would sing to her all the songs, and would try to sing along with me, he would always complement her on singing like the pompulas,

So she got the dvd, was ready to but it when she heard the knock on the door, She sighed as she walked toward the doors, looked through the peekhole to see it what was Terri. Surprised to see her, especially on weekend she open the door and asked, "Terri, What are you doing here?  
"That is nice, good evening to you too, Jane is Stacey here?"

"No, she is out on a date?"

"Darn, okay then fine, um I am not good with the fashion thing, but you might need to help me with that department."

Jane asked, "Why, "

Terri said, "Cause you got a date?"

"With whom, and why wasn't I notify."

"Why, Jane, don't you take a look at your texts on your cell phone."

Jane grabbed her phone, took a look to find 6 missed messages all from Owen, as she was shocked "Owen, I got a date with Owen, I completely forgot. Darn it and he is coming in 30 mins, shoot. Terri, help need to get ready."

"That is why I am here, also here to inform you that I will be following you tonight, "

Jane open up her closet she asked Terri, "Terri, you are not my mother, I don't need to be followed, "

"That is sweet Jane, to consider me as a mother figure, but I am here as a impartial third party, to help make the biggest decision in your love life."

Jane then came out the closet and asked for the opinion as causal outfit, dark jeans, and silk maroon top, "What about this, Teri, and thanks I need all the help I can get."

"Looks good, Owen did inform me nothing fancy."

Jane said, "Great she just need to get dress up. Make yourself at home in the living room."

So Terri did what she was told, but instead of making herself comfortable Teri decided to some intel on Jane to help Grayson and Owen do their dates, and was she notice was Jane's crossword puzzles, and that her favorite kind of movies were musicals and her favorite movie was Willy Wonka, and the Chocolate Factory. So She got her cell phone, and decided to give Grayson the intel on Owen's date, and so she called Grayson, Grayson cooking his dinner, ironically about to Crossword puzzle or two, then Grayson heard the phone ring, he picked it up, as said,

"Hello."

"Grayson, Terri, here with the 411 on Jane."

"Teri, it is late, but since you are informing about Jane what's the deal?'

"The deal Jane was thinking about you tonight."

Grayson smirked "She was what makes you think that?"

"Well, I see book of crossword puzzles and I know how you every morning at work do them."

"Okay, what else, Teri."

"Jane was about to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory." Terri said

Grayson was surprise as that was Deb favorite movie, but he shook it off as the movie spark an idea, "Okay thanks, Teri, I got an idea for date with Jane tomorrow night, but I need your help, do you anyone who make me a golden ticket by tonight."

"Yeah, but it is gonna to cost ya."

"Fine, good have for me by midnight before Jane gets home from her date with Owen."

Jane came out as Teri paniced and quickly said, "Okay. On my way, bye"

Jane curious, "Who were talking to?"

"Actually, Grayson." Teri Admitted

"What Grayson, why does he know about me and Owen." Jane freaking out

Teri trying to calm Jane down as she said, "No, he was just calling me as he needs assistance with this medieval case."

Jane gave out a sigh of relief as she said, "Okay. Well how do I look?"

"You great Jane." She hugged hug and said, "Good luck, relax, and have fun."

Then the doorbell rang, they knew it was as Jane open the door, happy to see a handsome Casual Owen standing in front her with beautiful flowers, Jane greeted him with a kiss on the cheek, and took the flowers, as she said

"Thank you, these are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are looking tonight."

Jane blushing, "Thank you, " Then she turn to Teri and asked, "Can you please these flowers in a vase for me."

"Sure, no problem," she took the flowers, as she told Owen, "Have her home by 12 midnight."

Jane sighed, "Teri."

"What you consider me a mother figure, I was just doing my motherly duties." Teri smirked

Jane and Owen laughed as they left the house, Owen said, "Ready for an adventure, my lady."

"Why yes sir, lead the way."

As Owen lead Jane to his car, was the upmost gentleman, opening and closing the door for her they drove up under stars and moon with the incredible view of the Hollywood sign. Jane amazing how beautiful the night sky was and the lights shining down the Hollywood sign. Jane looking at Owen she had to admit something to him.

So Jane told him, "Owen, I am going to admit something to you."

Owen thinking _wow she has realized already she wants to be with me only me. _But keeping his composure said, "Tell me what."

"After years, of living here all my life, I never took the time to stop and experience L.A like this, now here I am with you soaking this amazing sight, thank you Owen." Jane lean towards kisses him softly on the lips.

Owen sighed kind of disappointed, but then he adore her, and was happy to be here with her, but the night was far more than just soaking the moonlight sight of Hollywood, as Owen informed her.

"Well, Jane there is more to do this date." He got out a picnic basket, Jane smiled as Owen said, "Come on let's get out it is nice night for evening picnic under the stars and dancing. Which would like first?"

Jane couldn't stop smiling this date couldn't get any better, as she answered, "Dancing"

"Dancing it is," Owen said, as he got his itouch, put on his playlist entitled "Romancing Jane." He pick the first which is "Someday We'll Know by Jonathan Foreman and Mandy Moore From the movie A Walk to Remember"

As they were dancing Jane couldn't help but singing to Owen the following lyrics

_Someday we'll know_

_Why Samson loved Delilah..._

_One day I'll go_

_Dancing on the moon..._

_Someday you'll know_

_That I was the one for you_...

After dancing, and the picnic, it was close to midnight as Owen decide to drive her back home, as they were tried, Jane so happy she went out tonight especially with Owen he was sweetest man definitely a romantic, she hated lying to him, but still she had feelings for Grayson too. So she hope that if she didn't choose Owen that he would understand why so she told him before kissing him goodnight

"Owen, you are simply , one the sweetest guys. I have ever dated."

"Well, why thank you, Jane, I will see you Thursday for our next adventure."

"Is our next adventure more dressy?" Jane giggled

Owen chuckled, "Yes, will pick you up at 7pm." He looked that the clock and seen it was midnight so without notice Owen kissed passionate and she kissed him with the much passion as he did with her then the parted lips as Jane got the car and watch Owen drive way.

Jane got to her doorstep, as she notice something paste to her door, card with her favorite chocolate bar "Mr. Goodbar" she open the card as it said,

_Open the candy, you might just get lucky, love Grayson_

Without hesitation she open the candy bar, and found a golden ticket that read, **Jane's romantic golden ticket, redeem to Grayson Kent, for a romantic evening that requires formal wear. **

Then Jane felt her phone vibrate and it was text from Grayson saying, "Pick you up Tomorrow night 7pm. Reply back yes or no preferably yes, please."

Jane giggle as text Grayson back "Yes , see you at 7pm , miss you, Grayson."

Grayson was awaken by his cell phone and he immediately jump out of bed knowing it is was reply to his date request, happy to see Jane text back "Yes," but what love the most and that he was being missed. Now it was Grayson's turn to step up to the plate and make his date 10 times better than Owen's


	8. Chapter 8

This means war Chapter 8

_Sorry the lateness been busy but I am back with a great chapter, the end is drawing near._

Grayson's Date, the truth, comes along a choice.

It is was the night of Grayson's Date and Grayson was dressed to impressed in a black tux, flowers in hands and a gift for her in another, with the help of the limo driver he enter the limo he rent for this as to where Grayson is taking Jane only he and the limo driver will go know that. Jane nervous about for the first time since being Jane when she was Deb of course she comfortable in wearing formal but now as she looks in mirror wearing shoulder less long black dress, with silver lining she turn herself around so many times to check herself out she was nearly getting dizzy she lost her footing from the heels she was wearing was about fall on the floor but was caught by her date for the evening as,

Grayson Slipping into his arms he smiling, said, "Don't worry, my lady I will be here to catch you when you fall,"

As Grayson straighten her up as she said, "Why thank you, Good sir, and if I must say you look most handsome in that black classic tux."

Grayson commented back. "Well Thanks, and you my fair lady look, the upmost fairest and beautiful of them all, and here some flowers for you."

Jane went toward him to grab the flowers she lean towards him to kiss him softly on the lips. When they parted lips she said, "Let me, put these in water then will get going."

She left him but her follow her to the kitchen as she got a vase to put the flowers in, Grayson was coming from behind her as he open the gift box that possess a necklace inside with a diamond incresed heart. Jane felt moved by the cold of the coldness of the necklace she wanted to touched but Grayson stopped her taking her hands over her eyes, as he whisper into her

"Follow me" he led her to the mirror, and then said, "Before opening your eyes, I want to show how much I care for you, Jane, and how you change my life and there is nothing more I want to do but give you what to deserve after all that you done for me," he kissed on the cheek and finally release her hands as her eyes were open and she saw the beauty that was in the necklace, and she was happy to know to cry as she was wearing waterproof massacre as she said, "This is most beautiful thing in the world."

Grayson turned her around wiped her kissed passionately and parted lips said, "No, you are the most beautiful thing in the world and not let anyone tell you otherwise."

She kissed back without saying a word, more passionately then Grayson did before, she didn't' want this moment to end, between breaths Grayson said, "Jane, as much I want to keep doing, I would still like to take you out tonight."

She stopped, as she apologized and said, "Led the way, good sir."

They walked to together impressed to see Grayson was going all out for this with the limo, necklace she was really eager to find out where they were going,

The limo pulled up to the THE MUSEUM OF CONTEMPORARY ART (MOCA) in DOWNTOWN L.A. where a wedding was being held, for Grayson's sister, Angela, he told Jane about before the fainting accident but he wanted to show her how important and serious his relationship with Jane, he didn't care about the rules him and Owen discussed he was going to tell everything tonight how he loves her only wants to be her, and he wants her to meet the people in his family. When Jane enter the museum she was in shock not by the beauty of the art or the museum itself, but by the bulletin posted beside a private room, that read, _"The wedding of Angela Marie Kent to Arthur Michael McCabe, _"Jane lost her breath stop Grayson by the arm before they enter the room, when she wanted to know why Grayson brought here.

"Grayson, what is going, why you brought me here."

"Are you nervous, oh Jane, don't be nervous my family knows everything about, I told them everything, I did tell you about the wedding a month, you weren't sure of your answer and I didn't want to ask after your fainting accident. So I thought that tonight you would the night to show off the woman I love to my family."

"Grayson, you love me." Jane at awe by Grayson words.

Grayson admitted "I know I am breaking the rules, but I want you to know I love you, Jane"

Jane now puzzled by his words, "What you mean you are breaking the rules, you are not breaking the rules at all because I love you, too."

"You do, Jane."

"Of course I do, silly now let's get in there don't want you to miss out on your sister's wedding."

Grayson and Jane enter the wedding linking arms as Jane was warmly welcome and greeted by Grayson's family, it is was good know that least in this Jane was accepted by his family this time rather than last time, as Grayson's mom was not all to please to see her eldest son with selfish model, but not she has changed due to Grayson love for her, she felt accepted, appreciated, and love by him that for first time she felt she didn't need to settle for anything. Jane was experiencing these all at once during the wedding and when it got to ceremony to the time when they were sharing the vows, hearing them say, "To have to hold, to honor and cherish for the rest of my life," Jane emotions began to real she couldn't face Grayson knowing that she has made her choice, but the hardest thing was telling Grayson that she hasn't seeing and falling for someone else other him. So hoping to be release from her guilt and pain right after the ceremony she rushed off away from Grayson, to get some fresh air. Grayson not understanding why Jane was acting this way, he was trying to show that he wants more, wants to be complete honesty, had enough time to break the rules, as he went after Jane.

Jane made outside of museum, crying screaming, "I can't do this anymore."

Grayson softly reply to her call with a question, "Can't do what anymore, Jane?"

Jane turns to him, mess with tears on her face, "Grayson, I'm sorry, I just."

"Jane, please be honest with me, and I will do the same, just tell me, you can't do us anymore, you don't love me."

Jane cried, "No, I love you, Jane, It is just, I have this secret and it is killing me inside,"

Grayson touched her face to wipe the tears from her face, and pleaded, "Jane, no secret is worth to be killed over, now tell me the truth, please."

She took a deep breath, took Grayson hands into hers, as she said, "Grayson, before you and I were an us, I agreed to date Owen, and on the night you told me you felt about he asked me out and said yes, but when you asked me out I keep seeing Owen, and things just more complicated as time passed, I start harboring feeling for the both of you and I didn't want to lose you both, and now after tonight, I realized I need to choose between the both of you, and I have made my choice I choose you, Grayson, it has always been you since the first time I met you and I pray you forgive me and be with me only me."

Grayson trying to stay strong for Jane, by not tearing up himself but he couldn't be shed a tear or two, finally Jane was honest, but now he had to be honest with her which was the hardest thing he ever had to do, knowing that he might lose the best thing that has ever happen to him, but he wasn't going to lie to her, he need to be honest, that what differ from him and Owen that what made Grayson believe he was the better man for Jane, risking everything to be honest and to make sure Jane was happy. So he took a deep breath and admits the truth to her by stating two words.

"I knew"

Jane giggled, "You knew I was going to choose you"

"No," Grayson cough feeling hesitant, "I knew about you and Owen was dating while you were dating me."

"What," Jane delightful expression turn into an expression of sorrow, "How…" by the expression on Grayson face she remember that expression she notice and she remember the night she fainted, "The night I fainted, you saw with Owen, you were there," Jane closed her praying to god this was nightmare."

Grayson reply, "Yes, I was there, "

"Why, I didn't you tell me?" Jane screamed

"The same reason you didn't tell me about Owen." Grayson roared, "I didn't want to lose you."

"I don't understand, what was this, Grayson, you and Owen, cooked this is up just to torture me, I was game is that it Grayson," Jane sorrow turning into anger as she couldn't contain it any longer by slapping Grayson across the face,

Grayson was uncertain he deserve that slap but he did know was Jane deserve the whole truth, "You were never game, Jane, and no it wasn't thing I cooked up, Owen, he construct it all, I am sorry for taking apart but want you Jane I had no intention of going any further with this stunt, was willing in telling you everything and making your own decision. Even though it pains to leave you I will go ask the limo driver to take you home, the rest is up to you."

Grayson walked away know going to any kind of kiss would be a mistake, as Grayson left to see the limo driver Jane sobbing as sat on the stairs on the museum clutching on the necklace Grayson gave her.

_That's it of this chapter coming soon the last chapter, what will happen as the truth is unfolded,_


	9. Chapter 9

This means war drop dead diva style

Chapter 9: The final confrontation and realization

_This is the last chapter please enjoy as far more fanfics I am working on merlin and once a upon time crossover and in between will work some one shots open to suggestions just leave a comment. _

Here Jane was now standing out from the patio of Harrison and Parker glimpsing out in the world knowing that people were falling being happy and here she was it almost she had died all over again, it was late thinking it she was the only one working at late but she wasn't Grayson was heading out the office he seen Jane remembering and knowing that he was there to comfort her, Teri notice him glaring at Jane, he walked towards him pat on the shoulder, then the elevator door bell ring, as Owen came out of the elevator, Grayson sighed not sure whether Owen was clue on this confession to Jane, but the look and smirk him face it looks like he had no clue at all when Owen said,

"Where is Jane, I haven't spoken to her in weeks and I wanted to schedule another date?"

Teri looked Grayson as she didn't want to give Owen the time of day, but Grayson nodded his head in approval to give him the intel, so she said, "She is out the patio, but I will see if she wants to see she has a lot on her plate right now"

"I will wait then, Teri, Thanks "Teri, left as Grayson and Owen were left alone as Owen asked "Mr. Kent, I hope things are going well for you."

Grayson reply, "Well, I am trying to do best, but if you excuse got head home."

Jane hoping to get some one more minute of peace of quiet, till she was disturbed by Teri's voice, " I am sorry, Jane but there is someone who wants to see."

"Who, " Jane asked

" Owen, he says that you haven't spoken to him in weeks." Teri reply

Jane sighed but reply, "I will see him out here, thanks Teri, you can head out."

"okay, then goodnight Jane." Goodnight, Teri."

Owen, short came in as Jane had his back towards, Owen concern he asked, "Jane, what is matter?"

Jane reply with another question, "Is there something you want to tell me, Owen?"

Owen sighed, wanted to say the truth but bind the rules of his and Grayson's agreement, he said, "No, except would like to know when our next date is going be?" Owen starting to wrap his arms around Jane, she looked down to see Grayson leaving the office building waiting for a cab, as she looked at him waiting she sighed and asked one finale question, "Owen, do you love me?"

Owen said to protect and honor the deal he asked, "Do you love me?"

That is when Jane learn Owen had no intention of breaking the rules and telling her the truth, and Jane pulled away from Owen's arms, as she said, "I'm sorry, Owen, I can't do this anymore, I know you know about me dating Grayson, and how I want to know that I choose him,"

Owen sighed hating to lose a great woman he wonders, "Why. Him?"

" Because, Owen, he was willing to break the rules for him, risk everything just so he be honest with me, and I feel with you that you might ever be that honest me, just so you can have me all to yourself, that is sweet and everything but Owen want that honesty. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand, I am sorry for not being honest with you." Owen told Jane

Jane smiled kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Goodbye" as she run off "Goodbye, Jane where are you going,"

Jane keeps running as she replies, "To catch a cab."

Grayson was finally able to catch a cab after 10 minutes of waiting, just when he was about to get into the cab to home and drown his sorrows with a glass of scotch when he was stopped by Jane's voice calling out,

"Grayson, wait, hold up, wait for me."

Grayson inform the cab to hold on when he reply to Jane, "Jane, what are you doing, I thought you were with Owen."

"I was with him and I am not with anymore, I made a mistake, Grayson, I should just pick you in first place, it was just I was so afraid of you rejecting me because of what I look like."

Grayson shaking his head in disbelief when he open the cab door, Jane's heart about to sink thinking he was going to leave her hanging, when she breathe a sigh of when was only throwing his briefcase into the cab closing the door, Grayson walked towards her said nothing except putting out his hands to pull Jane into a passionate embrace with a kiss that would leaving her breathless when they parted lips,

Grayson asked, "Would like to Join me on the cab drive home"

Jane smiled kissed softly back and said, "There is nothing more I would like to do."

Grayson and Jane went in the cab as they drove off into the sunset together as the stars were shinning bright above them. The end.


End file.
